


Cherry Picking 摘樱桃

by Zipporah



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipporah/pseuds/Zipporah
Summary: 受到Split Second漫画启发写的Nate和Wade的时空跳跃大冒险。易坑慎入。Cherry-Picking，来自于Git术语，意指从另一条代码分支上攫取提交应用到当前分支上。当然，不用在意这个，因为整个故事都是作者一本正经的胡说八道。
Relationships: Nathan Summers & Wade Wilson, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	1. Mission failed

过去的并没有过去，未来的也并非不存在

——无名的时空穿越者

特米斯科市，墨西哥城。

破败的街道在午后烈日直射下一览无余，两旁的铁皮工厂和矮房空旷冷清，棕榈叶和红墙上的爬山虎是废墟间唯一的点缀。转角，一条小巷尽头，遗传学家、生物工程学博士、美军生化武器实验室负责人克莱因博士——确切地说，是克莱因博士的克隆体——仰面倒在地上、瞳孔发散，子弹在他心脏上钻了个洞，白大褂上绽开了大片猩红的花。

“见鬼了！这不科学！”韦德打开弹夹，心存侥幸，可是事实摆在那里——少了一发子弹。

“不可能、不可能、不可能……”他趴在地上搜寻片刻，找到了0.5AE子弹的弹壳。

任务失败。韦德以头抢地，恨不得剁了自己的食指。

克莱因博士不想让上头的人知道自己借用实验室干私活造出了年轻版的自己，更不想让自己的心血付诸东流，因此花钱雇人活捉出逃的克隆体，但假如他对这位佣兵的行事作风稍有耳闻的话就该考虑其他人选。

在旁白交还给死侍的一面之词之前，我们不妨看看一分钟前的情境：

“我宁可死也不要回那里！”被逼退到巷子尽头的一堵墙前，穿白大褂的年轻人怒吼道，拿枪抵着自己脑门，以死相胁。

“放轻松点，我们不是在规划你未来的职业生涯，如果你爸爸想让你做个外科医生而你想当个科学家，没问题，我们可以坐下来谈谈。”韦德稳住枪，虚张声势。“你想当科学家的，对不对？”

“他不是我父亲！”走投无路的年轻人颤抖着手，眼中充满怒火，“他只想控制我、把我变成另一个他，好继续为他们卖命！天知道在我之前他失败了多少次？或者给多少克隆体洗过脑？或者他自己就是个克隆体？拜他所赐，我获得了那些记忆，真实的、伪造的，都不重要……”

在年轻人发表激情演说的时候，韦德觉得自己大概走神了有那么半秒钟，可能因为正午的骄阳让他有些昏昏欲睡。

“我不该把那种超辣的tostada当早饭吃的。”一个声音在脑中嗡嗡作响，“上完洗手间，感觉菊花和喉咙一样火辣辣烧得疼。”

管他的，又香、又脆，死侍爱吃。

“记得幸运饼给的忠告？‘别太放纵自己，否则会漏财。’“

”别听幸运饼的，作为犒劳，任务做完务必去墨西哥城过一个逍遥周末，你应得的。”另一个声音提醒他。

好主意，打扮成南瓜杰克参加亡灵节的游行，或者僵尸新娘，总之一定要有骷髅面具和马里亚契乐队，光是想想都棒呆了。

这些声音多数时候是无害的，它们让韦德不那么寂寞，让任务不那么无聊，还可以给他作证：以老威尔逊的在天之灵和小韦德的福祉发誓，年轻人中弹前，他的食指老老实实放在扳机上，没有发生撞针撞击子弹、没有火药爆炸、没有枪口焰、更没有令人兴奋的后坐力，没有！TMD那发子弹没有经历任何一个过程，就飞出弹夹、穿过年轻人的胸膛、在他背后开了个大窟窿！这就跟处女玛利亚生下耶稣宝宝一样不可思议。

排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。

不管韦德愿不愿意承认，真相就是……他的脑子变本加厉地抽风了。按照这个抽风程度，他应该很快会看见自己骑着飞翔的彩虹小马跃过太阳金字塔。


	2. Branch Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable的介入开启了新的时间线分支，但这个新分支并不稳定。

时间回退到5分钟前，韦德从埋伏点起身，大披风和阔边草帽下露出猩红的制服，克莱因博士的克隆体在移动了，施加一点压力，或许他可以像赶羊那样把克隆体堵在一个死胡同里，然后用布胶带来个五花大绑。死侍不擅长活捉，他的办事风格和佣兵生涯一样，疯疯癫癫、暴力泛滥，不论死活的委托往往以血肉横飞收场，即使留有活口，也经常阴差阳错地和他本人一起被投进命运绞肉机，吐出一团团血肉模糊的东西、留下一连串坑坑洼洼的疤痕，给死侍那本就不光彩的简历上添加一笔新血债。

街上又干又热，家犬懒洋洋地趴在民宅旁，这个时辰没有多少当地人在住宅区晃悠。克隆体小跑着一路穿过矮房和玉米地切分出的街区，韦德紧随其后，如此猫捉老鼠般兜兜转转了几个街区后，克隆体终于走入一条小巷尽头，他在脑内听见了金属上膛声－－死侍本没有太多耐心可以消磨，于是他掏出枪遵从了脑中的指示－－这安静得可怕的地方很适合放礼花。

“我宁可死也不要回那里！” 在赏金佣兵的步步紧逼下，穿白大褂的年轻人怒吼道，拿枪抵着自己脑门，以死相胁。

“放轻松点，我们不是在规划你未来的职业生涯，如果你爸爸想让你做个外科医生而你想当个科学家，没问题，我们可以坐下来谈谈。”韦德稳住枪，虚张声势。“你想当科学家的，对不对？”

事情进行得很顺利，除了克隆体手里的那把枪有些碍事，韦德想，人被一把枪指着就够了。

如此想着，他瞄准了克隆体持枪的那只手，正要扣动扳机之际，一只大手钳住了他的枪。“等等，” 那人说，“别杀了他。”

一道暖色的光在左眼中闪烁，这超越时间之人似乎比上次他们见面又老上了几岁，韦德张了张嘴，“Cable？” 他听见自己粗糙的声音说，“作为一个时间旅行者，你的登场特效简直逊毙了。”

“无暇顾及那些花哨了。” Cable松开韦德的枪，低头去检查他佩戴的一些装置，有些小部件和他的身体几乎融为一体，上面的读数飞快跳动变幻着。“跟上克隆体”，他示意道，方才年轻人趁他们叙旧之际逃进了路旁的玉米地。

“所以这又是一次死侍和锁链的双人冒险，对不对？噢，我想念我们一起做任务的好时光，还有数不尽的敌人可以砍，这次是谁？凶兆？另一个邪恶版的你？复仇者？” 韦德边跑边打开话匣。

“谁都别砍。” 克隆体钻出玉米地、窜入另一条小巷，Cable拉近了和目标的距离，他的TO手臂在艳阳下格外锃亮，“这很难解释，也许下次和你见面前我会想个简短的说明，但现在我需要带走克隆体。” 他有些在意某个装置上的读数，每次他低头去看的时候，韦德似乎都能在那只发光的眼睛里看见信息的洪流在涌动。

“嘿，先来后到！那是我的任务！我可能说过但忘了－－克隆体死了我可一个钱子也得不到。” 韦德一把摘掉头罩，当他需要吓唬一下对方时这非常有效，但面对Cable只会适得其反。

“不是我读到的未来。” Cable放慢脚步，转过头看向佣兵，他看了良久，久到足够把韦德那张烂脸上凹凸不平的疤痕一个不剩地扫描进他脑内形成一个全息图像。

“如果你想要一个吻的话恐怕太迟了。” 韦德受到挫败、没好气地重新拉上头罩。“带走克隆体或者我，二选一。”

“你还是老样子。” 白发终结者钢铁般的脸部线条柔和下来，“时间不多了，我只能把你们都带走。” 他二话不说一把拽起韦德扛在肩上、朝克莱因博士的克隆体冲过去，6英尺2英寸的佣兵只能像只猫一样趴在未来人厚重的大垫肩上。

“不是我在小瞧你，Cable，但你觉得为什么我追了克隆体几条街还没得手？” 韦德扭过头冲着前面惊慌逃窜的赏金猎物招招手。

“你话太多。” Cable单手从他诸多卡包中的一个里面掏出转换枪头、插在一把具有赛博朋克风味的武器上，朝着克隆体奔跑的方向射出去－－“砰！”

目标一瞬间停止了移动、被一团闪光的电子线圈缠住倒向一边。

“干得漂亮，猛男。” 韦德扭动着被粗壮胳膊夹住的腰肢，“能行行好换个姿势吗？我想那个克隆体正在打量我火辣的翘臀。”

“你也是来抓我回去的吗？” 年轻的克隆体像条毛虫一样在地上扭动，然而线圈只是把他缠得更紧了。

“比那更糟糕，伙计。” 红色佣兵拍着白发未来人的脑袋，努力伸长了脖子彰显自己的存在：“当你看到这个满身装备未来主义武器的大号版终结者出现在你眼前，你的麻烦可就大了。”

“没时间解释了，我需要你和我进行一次时空跳跃......” 

“见鬼！” Cable突然咒道，打断了自己，他的身体正在极快地变得透明。

“小内！” 韦德惊呼着摔到地上、又一个翻身去抱住那消弭中的肉体。“这不是我想要的极速约会啊！”

“我很抱歉，Wade，你会忘记这些，我保证会回......”

因果律随着Cable的消失一同湮灭了，时间齿轮自行倒转起来－－哐哧哐哧，吱嘎吱嘎，韦德能听到物质被粉碎的声音、能感知到不对劲，什么都不对劲了－－他看到线圈从克莱因身上解开、克隆体倒着追赶自己、他们穿过玉米地、气流从身边飒飒离去、他的心跳渐渐平复......如果宇宙确实正在从有序走向混乱，此刻的无序度正在背道而驰、随时间而减小，掉落的弹壳跳回到退弹孔、火药释放的巨大能量收缩成一点、子弹钻进枪管......韦德的记忆汩汩外流，一切回到Cable出现的那一刻，只是这一次Cable并没有出现，在他创建的时间分支被彻底粉碎的0.0000001秒间，撞针在静止和激发两态间急速切换、直到波函数坍缩后才有了确切的位置－－落在弹壳的那一头：

“砰！”完成了一次成功的射击，子弹穿过博士的手掌正中靶心。

“见鬼了！这不科学！” 韦德打开弹夹，那里已经少了一发子弹。

TBC.


End file.
